Trailer (large)
Seen during Haulage. |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = }} }} }} }} }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} }} }} |modelsets = CLUCKIN_BELL_TRAILER (Box) TRAILERS_FOR_TRUCKS (Container & Curtain-side, Box and Ramp) |modelname = trailers (Container & Curtain-side) trailers2 (Box) trailers3 (Ramp Box) trailers4 (White Container) tvtrailer (Fame or Shame) |handlingname = TRAILER (All versions) |textlabelname = TRAILER (Container (both) & Curtain-side, Box and Fame or Shame) TRAILERS3 (Ramp).gxt2 Data: trailers3 has a game name of "TRAILERS3", which, despite being a different game name to trailers and trailers2, still links to the .gxt2 name of "Trailer" |roadspawn = Yes (Towed) (All versions) (All versions) No (Fame or Shame & White Container) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 75% (Container (both) & Curtain-side) White Plate 2 - 25%(Container (both) & Curtain-side) Standard White - 60% (Box) White Plate 2 - 40%(Box) Standard White - 60% (Ramp) Yellow Plate - 40% (Ramp) Standard White - 60% (Fame or Shame) White Plate 2 - 40%(Fame or Shame) }} The Trailer.gxt2 Data: trailers, trailers2 and trailers3 have game names as "TRAILER", which are named "Trailer" in-game. is a towable trailer in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The trailer can be seen in four different versions, one of which features liveries, one of which is mission-exclusive, and another which appears in two forms: *The first model, trailers is a twin-axle trailer appearing in two forms: a container trailer, which spawns in a off-gray, rustic appearance, and a curtain-side trailer, which appears in blue. Both can be towed as normal, and since both appear in the same model, they sport the same dimensions, chassis and features. Despite the trailers feature doors on the rear, neither can be opened up, as they are both solid extras. *Another mode, trailers2 is another twin-axle trailer, appearing in a box-truck form. It can appear with or without liveries: Cluckin' Bell, Pisswasser and Up-n-Atom Burger. These trailers can be opened. As they are food trucks, they appear to have a refrigeration unit placed on the front of the trailer. *A third model, trailers3 appears as a taller box truck. This only appears with a Big G Goods livery, and instead of standard rear doors, features a ramp. *A final model, tvtrailer, is a box trailer sporting a Fame or Shame livery, seen only during the mission Fame or Shame (mission). The front-end section of the trailer is raised slightly. According to the files, the following vehicles can tow any model of this trailer: *Barracks Semi *Docktug *Hauler *Packer *Phantom *Phantom Wedge *Phantom Custom *Hauler Custom It should be notice that some semi-trucks are unable to re-hook onto trailers3 (ramp box trailer), as the male attachment is too low down for trucks to reverse under. Semi-trucks can be seen towing the trailer around the map, but unhooking it may prevent further use. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' A fourth model, trailers4, known as the "white container", was added in the Gunrunning update. This model is almost identical to the container version of the original trailers, but the original permanent gray texture is replaced with a white texture, which is able to be recolored in a similar manner to regular cars. This allows for the container itself to be colored differently. Current Design Gallery Container= |-| White Container= |-| Curtain-side= |-| Box= |-| Ramp= |-| Fame or Shame= Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In all the forms it appears in, the trailer seems to be relatively light and therefore allowing trucks to travel the quickest out of all trailers, even with the container attachment. trailers2 and tvtrailer can burn when destroyed, unlike other trailers, appearing as a unique burnt-out material on the walls of the trailer shell. Being trailers, they cannot be driven, however they do use a shared handling line. GTA V Overview Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto V'' TrailerSContainerTowing-GTAV-front.png|A container Trailer being towed. (Rear quarter view) TrailerSCurtainTowing-GTAV-front.png|A curtain-side Trailer being towed. (Rear quarter view) TrailerS2Towing-GTAV-front.png|A Trailer being towed. (Rear quarter view) TvtrailerTowing-GTAV-front.png|A Fame or Shame Trailer being towed. (Rear quarter view) Tvtrailer-GTAV-front.png|A Fame or Shame Trailer. (Rear quarter view) Trailers4-GTAO-front.png|A white container Trailer. (Rear quarter view) TrailerS2-GTAV-front.png|A standard Trailer. (Rear quarter view) TrailerS2CluckinBell-GTAV-front.png|A Cluckin' Bell Trailer. (Rear quarter view) TrailerS2UpNAtom-GTAV-front.png|An Up-n-Atom Burger Trailer. (Rear quarter view) TrailerS2Pisswasser-GTAV-front.png|A Pisswasser Trailer. (Rear quarter view) Trailers2-GTAV-CluckinBellLivery.png|Cluckin' Bell livery. Trailers2-GTAV-PisswasserLivery.png|Pisswasser livery. Trailers2-GTAV-UpNAtomLivery.png|Up-n-Atom Burger livery. Special Variants Cluckin Bell Trailer A random semi-truck will often tow a Cluckin' Bell trailer out of Clucking Bell Farms in Paleto Bay. This requires a vehicle model set to specify the livery it must spawn in. This applies to trailers2, the box trailer found with numerous liveries. |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = 2 (Cluckin' Bell) |modelset_modkit = }} Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *2 Packers tow trailers3's (ramp trailer) during the Subtle approach to The Big Score, to store the cars full of gold at the end of the mission. *Several Phantoms tow Fame or Shame trailers during Fame or Shame. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Supplies *The container/curtain-side variant can appear during Gunrunning stock sell missions. ;Organization Work *The container/curtain-side, box and Fame or Shame variants can appear as the goods trailer in Haulage. The Fame or Shame variant will always spawn outside Maze Bank Arena. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *All variations of the trailer commonly appear around Terminal, along with the Flatbed trailer and Tanker trailer. There are numerous prop box trailers around the terminal. *All commonly appear towed by Phantoms and Packers on freeways. *Any variation may appear parked on Panorama Drive opposite the Sandy Shores Airfield hangar, along with several props. *Haulers, Phantoms and Packers often appear towing any model of the trailer around the off-ramps and slip-roads on Dutch London Street in La Puerta. *Sometimes spawn parked in and around the Murrieta Oil Field. ;Container/Curtain-side *The container & curtain-side models commonly appear alongside the Tanker trailer at gas stations - particularly the gas station near Del Perro Beach on the Great Ocean Highway. *The container & curtain-side and the box versions can spawn around warehouses and parking lots around the entirety of the Port of Los Santos. *A container & curtain-side as well as a box version of the trailer can spawn parked outside a warehouse/service area on Joshau Road just north of Harmony and north of the rail-road. ;Box *A Cluckin' Bell trailer will commonly pull out of Clucking Bell Farms in Paleto Bay. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *All variants, with the exception of the Fame or Shame model, can appear in traffic towed by Phantoms, Haulers and Packers. Trivia *Strangely, trailers, trailers2 and trailers3 have their own individual handling lines in Handling.meta, however all three use one handling line.Data Lines It is likely these trailers do not use the following individual handling lines as all three listed handling lines have different names, and instead the three models use the same handling name "TRAILER". TRAILERL 5000.0 4.0 80 0.0 0.0 -1.35 0.00 -0.97 -1.53 1.0 1.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.00 0.3 1.3 1.3 105.0 0.7 0.50 0.5 40.0 1.80 1.75 20.0 0.15 0.0 0.0 0.45 1.0 1.4 0.6 1.0 0.20 -0.20 0.0 0.60 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 1.0 1.0 0.2 1.5 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 40000 20220048 0 2 AVERAGE 30 TRAILER 3500.0 10.0 80 0.0 -1.0 -1.6 -0.01 0.29 -0.72 1.0 2.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.00 0.3 1.3 1.3 105.0 0.7 0.50 0.5 40.0 3.30 3.30 20.0 0.15 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 1.2 1.0 1.0 0.20 -0.20 0.0 0.50 0.0 0.0 0.4 0.4 0.8 1.0 0.2 1.5 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 40000 20220048 0 2 AVERAGE 30 TRAILER2 2000.0 10.0 80 0.0 -1.0 -1.8 -0.03 0.27 -0.67 1.0 2.0 1.0 0.0 1 0.00 0.3 1.3 1.3 105.0 0.7 0.50 0.5 40.0 3.30 3.30 20.0 0.15 0.0 0.0 0.5 1.0 1.2 0.6 1.0 0.20 -0.20 0.0 0.50 0.0 0.0 0.4 0.4 1.0 1.0 0.2 1.5 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 0.0 40000 20220048 0 2 AVERAGE 30 *The Cluckin' Bell's livery is split in half, so much so that the livery mapped onto the trailer can be seen with a thin white line indicating where the livery is wrapped. *Jetsam and Bilgeco liveries can be found in the textures for the container-based trailers, but are unused on the trailer itself. It's likely these are reused from their respective static prop forms and simply not used on the towable trailers, or that they were planned to be but scrapped from the final game. See Also *Trailer (dock) - Another trailer appearing in container form. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Uncontrollable Vehicles Category:Towable trailers Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Gunrunning Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe